¡Es Papá!
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Mel siempre había temido la reacción de su hijo al verle hacer el ridículo en televisión.


**"LOS SIMPSON" PERTENECE A MATT GROENING. **

**Yo sólo le he puesto nombre al hijo de Mel por no haber sido revelado.  
**

* * *

Mel se jactaba de ser un padre, por lo general, permisivo, pero lo que no podía soportar era que su hijo Calvin se sentara frente a la caja tonta por las tardes a ver el Show de Krusty.

Intentó todo con tal de alejarlo de ella, todo lo que podía hacer emitiendo en directo: clases particulares, dejarlo con su abuela, con su madre...¡O con el señor Teeny, si era necesario!

Se habría arrancado gustoso un brazo (o incluso los dos) si así podía evitar que Calvin le viera en el Show.

Él sabía de sobra que su "papi" era el ayudante de Krusty. A menudo presumía frente a sus amigos de las fotos firmadas que Mel le había conseguido a cambio de tachar ciertas "cosillas" en su contrato, llevaba su mismo peinado y su misma ropa...Pero lo cierto es que Mel nunca le dijo realmente lo que hacía como actor secundario.

¿Qué le iba a decir?

"Pues mira, hijo: ¿ves a ese tipo al que le están golpeando con un mazo de croquet en sus partes? ¡Soy yo!"...No.

"¿Sabes? El otro día Krusty azuzó a un caniche para que me mordiera en la nariz, ¿no es genial?"...Tampoco.

"¡Eh! ¡Krusty me ha tirado contra un montón de cajas de madera llenas de cactus! ¿A que es divertido?".

¡Jamás! ¡Prefería estar muerto a que su propio hijo lo viera así, humillado delante de todo América!

Pero aquella situación era insostenible, él mismo lo sabía...

* * *

Mel había dejado solo a Calvin durante un momento mientras le preparaba la merienda. Después de estar toda la tarde jugando a la pelota en el jardín, a los dos les había entrado hambre.

Estaba untando cuidadosamente la mantequilla de cacahuete mientras silbaba el tema principal de "My fair lady" cuando de repente algo llegó a sus oídos:

- _¡Hola, hola!_

Mel dejó caer el cuchillo. No...No podía ser...

Sin embargo, sí podía ser. Después de esas dos palabras vino una risotada harto conocida, y después, aquella melodía tan familiar. ¡Otra vez Krusty! ¡No tenía suficiente robándole a su mujer, ahora tenía que reponer episodios pasados los fines de semana para dejarle en ridículo delante de su hijo!

Con el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho, Mel corrió al salón y se encontró, en efecto, a Calvin mirando la pantalla con los ojos como platos. No todos los días ve uno a su padre por la televisión disfrazado de boca de incendios y siendo perseguido por Krusty, disfrazado de perro, dispuesto a mearle encima.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenían que reponer precisamente ese episodio?

Mel se acercó a Calvin, temiendo su reacción.

- Calvin...-musitó.

El niño se giró hacia él. Entonces, para sorpresa de Mel, sonrió tanto como le permitieron sus mejillas.

- ¡Mira, Papá, sales en la tele, sales en la tele!-exclamó, riendo y señalando la televisión.

El programa seguía mostrando humillaciones y golpes continuos, cada uno peor que el anterior, pero su enorme sonrisa no se borraba ni aun sabiendo que el blanco era su padre. Todo lo contrario: ¡se reía como loco!

Mel no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, simplemente no podía creerlo... Sin saber cómo reaccionar, se quedó quieto como una estatua, mirando sucesivamente a Calvin y a Krusty en la pantalla, pensando en lo que debería decir.

Cuando el número dio paso a un episodio "Rasca y Pica", Calvin despegó los ojos de la pantalla, se giró hacia Mel y le dijo:

- Ha estado genial, Papá...

Su sonrisa no tardó en contagiar a Mel, quien, finalmente, se sentó en la alfombra a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

- ...Gracias, Calvin...-musitó, acariciando su pelo turquesa.

¿Y qué si quedaba en evidencia delante de las cámaras? Si a su espectador más importante le gustaba, todo merecía la pena.

FIN

**

* * *

Siempre me he preguntado qué pensaría el hijo de Mel de su padre, con la de cosas que le ha hecho Krusty en el programa...Y sí, para lo que no lo sabíais, el actor secundario Mel tiene un hijo, idéntico a él (sólo que sin el hueso). Aparece en el episodio "Homerazzi" (temporada 18). Además, podría tener otro hijo, ya que en el episodio de la temporada 19 "Lisa al desnudo" (en el que sale ese gag de la boca de incendios) le dice a Krusty: "¡Krusty, por favor! ¡Mi mujer está dando a luz justo ahora!".**

**Y, otra cosa, al parecer, Krusty tuvo una aventura con la mujer de Mel durante ¡11 años! Se lo dice en un episodio de la temporada 21, al parecer durante un combate entre los dos (no me hagáis mucho caso, no lo he visto =P)**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
